Swapped!
Swapped! is a star Collection Event that happened from June 07 to June 26, 2018. Announcement (s) June 2018, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #588 -Event Announcement by Guy, Leslie, Klaus- Guy “Hey... Have you ever heard about the magical stone that swaps the bodies and character?” Leslie “No...but that’d be interesting. If my body and yours swap, I wonder how people would react.” Guy “You know? There was an incident that Klaus and our classmates have their body swapped because of this stone!” Klaus “...Guy, I recommend you keep your mouth shut...” Guy “Oops! RUN!” Leslie “H-Hey! Don’t leave me here!” Klaus “*Sigh* It’s a shame that you found this out... Honestly... That incident was too embarrassing to even remember...” Now, start reading to see what this magical stone caused everybody!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #588." Retrieved on , 2018. Note *Fitting Room was available. *The following consumable items were available to earn: 7,750 Lune, 2,400 Romance Points, 900 Magic Grade Points, 1 Yukiya’s Favorite Cookie, 3 Luca’s Spicy Macarons, 3 Elias’ Classic Muffins, 8 Story Tickets, 3 Blue Slot Medals, 8 Dressers, 8 Storage Warehouses, 6 Magic Keys, and ¼ Aruenaristy. *2,900 stars were needed to complete the event. Were made for this event: *7 stories, featuring: Elias, Luca, Klaus, Leslie, Zeus, Hiro and Caesar. *22 avatar items, being 2 exclusive to the event shop: Elegant Fairy Night Dress SET (Bewitched Eyes + Elegant Fairy Night Dress). Summary Intro Ronny "The stone that swaps bodies of those who touched it?! That sounds super hype!" "Let's see who has tried this stone! Come one, it's a preview time!" Elias "Our minds are actually switched right now!" Luca "Eek! S-stop it Vincent! You can't!" Klaus "Hmm, it's hot in this room. Can I take off these clothes?" Leslie "Just my hand? You could hold more than that, if you'd like." Zeus "Oh, je t'aime... How I long to exchange passionate kisses with you. Forever, my love." Hiro "Do you hate Taffy now? If you do, that make Taffy really sad..." Caesar "Tell us who is more suitable to being your partner, me or Amelia?" Ronny "That was so cool! Hey! Everybody seems having fun!" "I'll swap my body with my Master! Master! Where are you! Let's try this magic stone!" Stories This event is about minds swapped. Each of the Event Stories are about certain characters that swap their minds with other characters. These are the summaries of each of the Event Stories. :Caesar/Group: Caesar and Amelia tease Liz (MC) with a magic stone that swap their minds during an exhibition of magic stones and their effects. Each of them declare his/her love to her. However Liz knowing of the power of the stone they used she doesn't play along. But to make it more interesting they exchange their minds again. This time Caesar changes with Joel and Amelia with Guy. But a moment later Professor Schyuler shows up. Thinking that they will get reprimended by him they look apollogetic to him until Professor Schyuler hugs and clings to Liz, who immediately discovers that Leon and Professor Schyuler had their minds swapped as well. However it's strange for all the presents to see Professor Schyuler in an improper behaviour. :Leslie: Liz, Chica and Leslie go to an exhibition of magic stones and Chica sees a stone that makes the person you love to fall in love with you for a little amount of time. However Leslie and Chica crash with the power of the stone that swaps minds and taking the advantage of having a human body Chica goes to see Sigurd. When Leslie (in Chica's body) and Liz find Chica, Sigurd is already under the effects of Chica's magic stone, which makes it look like Leslie and Sigurd are in love with each other. :Luca: Liz is inside Luca's body trying to explain to the boys that is her that a magic stone caused her and Luca to switch bodies. She then remember what had happened previously: Randy's experiment of mind swap, had already placed Taffy's "mind" in a paper, and using his new invention, Mind Swapper No.8, he was about to switch Taffy again with a rock. The tin machine started to go awry and a magically charged smoke engulfed Luca and Liz swapping their minds. Afterwards, Klaus appeared, Randy ran away, and Luca (in Liz's body) went after Randy to find a solution to switch them back. Liz (in Luca's body) had fainted and was found by Elias, Yukiya and Vincent that took Luca's body to the boys bathroom. Now (after the flashback) Luca (in Liz's body) broke in the boys dormitory bathroom and told Liz he found a solution for the swapping. Gallery 20180608_hunt144_logbo.png|login bonus 20180608_hunt144_ire.png|ad Swapped_-_top_head.png|header Prints.png|Prints Prints_2.png|Event Shop Kt11101.jpg|chapter cover Print_-_av_1.png|Collection rewards Print_-_av_2.png|Higher rank Print_-_av_3.png|Early bird Swapped_-_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items An_002_ire_bg1.jpg|Rose Greenhouse (Garden) An_002_ire_bg2.jpg|Magical Study Room (Garden) Category:Events Category:Collection Events